Prince Victor, Duke of Netschenhaussch
Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = Franczeska Szampakava (m. 2013) |Issue = Inna, Princess of Lungary Isak, Prince of Lungary |Name = Victor Otto Robert |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann |Father = Otto V |Mother = Queen Elsabet of Lungary |Religion = Church of Lungary}} Victor (Full name: Victor Otto Robert; born 3 January 1985) is the third child and eldest son of King Otto V and Queen Elsabet of Lungary. Upon his birth, he was third-in-line to the Lungarian throne, but is currently ninth-in-line. In 2013, Victor married Franczeska Szampakava, an Akrainian model. They have two children together: Inna, Princess of Lungary, and Isak, Prince of Lungary. Early life Victor was born on 3 January 1985 at the University of Munbach Hospital and Medical Centre in the Crondacht neighborhood of Munbach to parents Otto V and his wife Queen Elsabet of Lungary. His birth name is "Victor Otto Robert". As royals do not traditionally use surnames, he was born without one. However, in some legal documents the royal family uses the surname "Gärderschauss-Klauschmann". Victor has two elder sisters: Nicolette and Diana, and five younger siblings: Daniel, Georg, Alexandra, Eleanora, and Charlotte. Education Victor began his education in 1991, being tutored by private tutors in the Royal Palace. He graduated with a primary school diploma in 1997, and later graduated with a secondary school diploma in 2001. He went on to attend Munbach Cathedral School, an exclusive gymnasiüm in the Koningstadt neighborhood of Munbach. In his final year he dedicated his coursework to physics and mathematics. He graduated in 2004. Following his graduation from high school, Victor began attending the University of Munbach, where he graduated with a bachelor's degree in physics in 2007. Adulthood After completing his bachelor's degree in 2007, Victor began serving in the Royal Lungarian Air Force and Royal Lungarian Army as an officer, eventually achieving the rank of captain in 2010 and lieutenant in 2014. Unlike some of his siblings, Victor managed to stay out of the public eye during his youth and young adulthood apart from official appearances as a member of the royal family. He strayed away from partying and the lifestyle of a socialite, instead opting to continue his studies at university and pursue his military career. Victor resided in the Royal Palace up until he began university in 2004, when he moved into a luxury apartment in the Overdal neighborhood of Munbach. He resided there until his marriage in 2013, when he began residing in Kruschtacht Castle in Elvebach County. Marriage and family In March 2010, he began dating Akrainian model Franczeska Szampakava. Their relationship was confirmed by the House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann in September 2011. Franczeska's position in the royal family was initially controversial, as she had posed nude several times previously. However, both Otto V and Victor insisted that she was "happily accepted" into the family. They became engaged on in July 2012, and were later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 8 June 2013. Following their marriage, Franczeska received Lungarian citizenship and the title Her Royal Highness Princess of Lungary. The Prince and Princess have two children together: *Inna, Princess of Lungary (born 27 May 2014) *Isak, Prince of Lungary (born 28 November 2016) Titles *'3 January 1985 – present': His Royal Highness Prince Victor of Lungary Category:1985 births Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian generals Category:Lungarian princes Category:Lungarian royalty Category:People from Munbach Category:University of Munbach alumni